My Little Creature,Frienship is Soiled
by Lastpielover
Summary: UberHaxorNova Pony Parodies!
1. Part One:Nova Darn Well Shot Discord

PaRoDy Of ThE CrEaTuRes ANd PoNyS:Parody of Return of Harmony...

UberHaxorNova,Kootra,Gassymexian,SeamusPKC,Ze,and Sp00nerism Face Discord...

Elements of Creatures...

Parody One,"Nova you just darn shot Discord!A**hole!"

Taking place in front of Discord and his throne...

Ten minutes ago before Twilight and her friends confronted Discord...

"OW!WHY!IT HURTS SO BAD!"Discord was crying out in pain,"WHY?I ONLY WANTED TO HAVE FUN!"Discord was clutching his arm and sitting on the ground cratling like if he was a baby but his arm was bleeding."Dang it I missed,oh well at least I got his arm."

In front of Discord stood six ponies but one is holding a giant gun,"Dam right Discord this is for what you did to Twilight and her friends!Yeah feel the pain asshole!"The one with the gun was taunting Discord,"F*** you and your family!YEAH!"It was obviusly Nova with his messed up eyes and his cookie monster like pony body."Now is it fun now ASSHOLE!"The other five were Gassy,Kootra,Ze,Sp00n,and Seamus watching the whole thing go down."James why da brown did you do that!"Kootra had his mouth wide open like the others,"Were suppose to get some sense into the guy not shoot him!"Apperently Discord already turn the world upside down(Right now the Elements of Harmony are on there way to confront Discord and yes all are normal again)

Then out of the blue James then lifted the sniper,aimed,then shot Discord in the head,"Ok we got some sense in the guy."Nova then throw the sniper away while a herd of dancing buffalo smashed it to dust,"Now we put the world in peace again..."Then the whole Equestria turned right back to normal,"...See?Nothing gone-" Twilight and her friends showed up.

Shocked by what happened all of them looked at the Creatures then at the corpse...

Ten Minutes later...

...And that is what happened Twilight its James's fault that we...uh...killed Discord."Gordan was explaining to Twilight and her friends while Nova and Seamus buries the body and Gassy,Ze,and Sp00n were making a grave stone saying;_Here Lies A Douchebag Named F***cord_;which they were way off."How are we going to explain this to the princess?"Twilight was looking at Discord's grave,"This would never had happened if we didn't just left Nova at Ponyville."Twilight was still glancing at the grave,"How are we going explain this to Celestia?"Then James came over to hear the conversion,"I know a way."Twilight and Kootra were looking at James in disbelief,"How are you going to solve this?"Twilight was asking James."Don't worry I've been through this in video games and computer games I know how to solve this."James then put down the shovel and explained...

Twenty minutes later at Canterlot...

..."So now Twilight how did you and all your friends stop-"While Celestia asked how Discord was stopped Nova then shot Celestia in the head with a sniper,"Fuck YEAH I SAVED YOUR DAMNED LIVES!"...

..PArt OnE...


	2. Part Two:NOVA WHY!

...PaRt TwO...

Author's note...

Hey my Bronies and Creature fans...

*Please note* This is a quick note so blame Hitler...

...Ok...That was weird so lets get back to the chase...uh...

Ok,Now back to the topic...This is to make up for the long time I haven't wrote a chapter or story or any type of stuff that you can do on this wesite. I was really busy because I'm getting ready to head to the Phillipines (Hope I wrote Phillipines right) and I'll make up lost time by typing another story. I did got caught up with the Creatures events...like Nova's Happy Wheel and Gordan Having a Wife...so now I'll try to type as much as I know...Now to end this to this My Halo fans I sorry for all my stories I deleted but hey the newbies reading this probaly wouldn't like those stories either because they suck ^$%# so blame Himmler...

P.S:I also learned alot about World War II...

...PaRt TwO...

..."WHY?",Twilight stared at Nova and his noob rifle while reading the inscription on it:*Made in a drug shop*

"What?I killed another-"Nova then started to put the puzzle toghter,"Oh...so she's the mentor...you were...oh...Shit...This is just like Gold World all over again..."

"Ok,at least you didn't kill Lu-" An dark blue alicorn broke in the converstion,"Have any of you saw my sis-" Luna,who was the alicorn,look at the floor then at James and Twilight then at Nova,"This...subject...did thou' killed my sis-"

James in shock by the sudden voice of Luna,"DIE BITCH!" Then James shot Luna in the chest,reloaded then aimed at Luna's head then shot."HA HA I"LL KILL ALL OF YALL!

(Two Minutes Later Outside of Canterlot)

"...Now they're dead...I'm afraid they were killed..." It was a Funeral with a pony who represents a priest of some sort and a huge crowd of ponies in front of the "priest". By the priest one each side stood two royal guards as they look out at the crowd...

Behind them stood the Elements of Harmony and the Creatures as they stare down at the ground listening to the priest-all but James. James was fussing with a huge object while holding a bag covered long object. James was apperently fixing something with a long tip object."Finally" Nova then put in the tipped object through the huge device.

"...And now for a colt who killed our beloved leaders" The preist was reading off a letter given to him during the cermon."Wait it says,"Die Motherbuckers"what does tha-"

Nova then revealed the huge device,"DIE SUCKAS!" Nova blows up the guards and the priest then reloading what seems to be a RPG...

PaRt TwEE...


	3. No Brainer of the Week

BEFORE ANYONE SEES ONE OF,THELASTTIMETRAVELER'S CHAPTER,PLEASE READ THESE SIDE EFFECTS:

Chapter May Cause:Failure in Video Games,Failure in Online Games,Failure in Anything Having to do with Games and anything your good at-basically you stink at everything if you read this.

Instrustions in Knowing What are the Point of Each Chapter:

They May not be good due to the fact that it looks if a nine year old got his hands on a laptop and creted this account with a fake e-mail address.

They have no point to them.

Some may make you Lol really really loud to the point of peeing yourself or falling out of your chair,if not take an arrow to the knee.

Take an arrow to the knee right now.

Some may make you and others mad if they do find the nearest brony that you can then watch My Little Pony Friendship is you are a brony please find the nearest noob and get that person to watch My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.

If you are a female watching MLP,FIM get as many men you know and turn them into you don't know any men then just watch MLP,FIM for nine straight you you can't do either instruction go to the nearest brony you know if he is either fifteen or thirty it doesn't really matter...

All these instrustions must be taken lighty if they aren't you will be sent to the moon.

One last rule...Respect Fluttershy and never laugh or make fun of her.

Now you know the basics and now for the real thing.

Me:Hey Twilight!

Twilight:What got you happy?

Me:I know the secret on how Celestia Lived for one thousand years!

Twilight:What?

Me:Celestia is-why are you looking at me like that?

Twilight:(Points)Uh...Behind You..(Backs Up)

Me:What?(Looks Behind)OH SWEET URSA!

Celestia:TO THE MOON!

And there is your first wierd no brainer chapter.

And Now you must take another arrow to the knee.


End file.
